Wrist computers to be worn on an arm of a user, for example in the form of what are known as smart watches, are known per se. Such smart watches usually involve a wristwatch, which furthermore comprises sensors, actuators, and additional computer functionalities and connectivity functions. In addition to the time, smart watches can frequently display further information and can be individually equipped by the user with new functions via additional programs, known as apps.
CN 101114401 A, for example, shows a wrist computer to be worn on an arm of a user, which is designed to detect a pulse of the user and, in the event of irregularities, to automatically connect via a Bluetooth connection to a mobile telephone, for example, to send an emergency call.
DE 20 2006 011 486 U1 shows a GPS receiver, which can transmit GPS data via a Bluetooth interface. The GPS receiver includes an automatic power save function. An installed electronics system switches the GPS receiver off when a vehicle in which the GPS receiver is installed is stationary. As soon as the vehicle moves, the power supply of the GPS receiver is switched back on.
DE 103 49 165 A1 shows headphones able to wirelessly, for example, via a Bluetooth connection, receive pulse data detected by way of a chest strap equipped with a pulse sensor.
US 2015/0087919 A1 describes a smart watch comprising different sensors for measuring vital parameters. The smart watch can additionally comprise a sensor by way of which it can be ascertained whether the shape of the wristband of the smart watch has been altered. Based thereon, it is possible to determine whether a user has put on the smart watch. As soon as it has been determined in this way that the smart watch has been put on, the smart watch is automatically activated.
US 2010/0148923 A1 describes a biometric authentication system of a motor vehicle. The authentication system is used to lock and unlock the motor vehicle, and to start an engine of the motor vehicle. For this purpose, the authentication system uses biometric data of a user to check whether this is an authorized user. An on-board camera, for example, can be used to detect a face of the user or an iris of the user. Additionally, a sensor system disposed in a door handle or a start switch can be used to acquire fingerprints or vein information about the user.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements.